The Moon's Call
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Half Moon can't forget Jay's Wing, or the promise she made to him. But when a prophacy brings them back tgether, will it bring them together are pull them apart.
1. prologe

**I do not own warrior, I wish I did but I don't!**

Prologue

Halfmoon, now Stoneteller, padded into her den. She stared into the reflecting pools, feeling more alone than ever.

"I'll wait for you forever Jay's Wing" such a simple promise had carried with her for season upon season. He was the only reason she would go every day, hoping to catch a glimpse of his gray tabby pelt, and his thoughtful blue eyes.

"Where are you?" she wondered, she had a dream of an old hairless cat, who called himself Rock, told her she would be reunited with her love soon… Was he lying?

"What was the point in playing with my emotions like this…?" Halfmoon took in a deep breath. She would see him again, she had to believe that, he told her he loved her, it was the only reason she let him leave, because when you love someone, you can't stay apart.

Halfmoon curled up in her nest, but before she fell asleep, she felt a sharp pull, and blackness consumed her. She woke in a familiar forest, she was back by the lake, but how did she get here? The forest seamed different now, as if it was overgrown. She suddenly caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent….

"Halfmoon"


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reviewing everybody it means a lot! So here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

Half Moon stared at Jay's Wing, it couldn't be him, this young tom was blind, but still, there was something familiar in his cloudy blue eyes.

"Jay's Wing, is that you?" the question forced its way out of my jaws, like a caged sparrow.

"Half Moon" he breathed, and that's when I saw it, a spark lit up in his eyes. The spark I fell in love with.

"Jayfeather, how much horsetail do we need to collect" a mew came from behind Jay's Wing. A black she cat, with dark green eyes came from behind him, and stood so close to him her pelt brushed his. Half Moon felt a sudden flash of jealousy course through her fur; Jay's Wing couldn't have replaced her, could he? Jay's Wing must have felt her discomfort because he meowed.

"Listen rouge, I and my _sister_Hollyleaf will take you back to camp, were our leader Bramblestar can question you."

"Rouge?" Half Moon hissed.

"_what was he talking about, camp, and how was this cat his sister, his only sister is Dove's Wing, and she was back in the mountains, and why was this Hollyleaf calling him Jayfeather?"_Questions poked at Half Moons brain. Jay's Wing turned onto her with pleading eyes that said-

"_I promise to explain everything later, just go along with it"_Half Moon nodded at his request.

"Fine, take me back to this camp," Half Moon sighed.

"Hollyleaf, go back to camp and warn Bramblestar about this rouge, and make sure every cat in the camp knows NOT to attack her, she's here for a reason"

"Are you sure I should just leave you with her" Hollyleaf asked. Half Moon was about to retort when Jay's Wing beat her to it.

"Just because I'm a medicine cat, doesn't mean I don't know how to use my claws," he hissed at her.

"_What's a medicine cat?"_Half Moon wondered as Hollyleaf nodded, and gave Half Moon one last glare before running off into the thick brush. As soon as she was gone, Jay's Wing pressed his muzzle against Half Moons.

"I've missed you so much" he sighed.

"Jay's Wing I-"

"You can't call me Jay's Wing here, in this time, my name is Jayfeather"

"_This time?"_ Half Moon thought confused.

"I know you must confused right now, but I promise I'll explain everything later, right now I have to take you back to camp, do you trust me?"

"With my life Jayfeather" Half Moon mewed, saying his name like this felt strange on her tongue, but she didn't care, because she and was finally reunited with her true love.

Jayfeather led her to the camp, a rush of strange new scents hit Half Moon's nose, when she finally entered the gorge, she gasped. She had never seen so many cats in her life.

A gray she cat came towards her, followed by a golden tabby tom.

"_Lion's Roar?"_ she wondered. Two kits tumbled around their paws.

"Cinderheart, why is this strange cat here?' a small black she kit asked.

"Yeah, she smells funny," the kit's brother, a small light ginger tom added.

"Sunkit, Blackkit, back into the Nursery" The golden tabby mewed.

"But we don't want to" Blackkit mewed to her mother.

"Now my kits" the gray she cat mewed crossly. Suddenly a large dark brown tabby padded towards them, amber eyes wide with a mixture of hostility and curiosity.

"Now tell me rouge, why have you come to my clan?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry took so long to update, but here I am! Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Half Moon gulped as the large formidable tabby growled at her, she felt her jaws open to respond but realized she didn't know herself. Thankfully, Jay's Wi-_no, Jayfeather_was there to answer for her.

"StarClan sent her, I had a dream last night sent to me by our ancestors. The blind grey tabby mewed. The large brown tabby looked surprised, but didn't hesitate giving his next order.

"Jayfeather, collect Lionblaze and meet me in my den, Hollyleaf you keep an eye on..." He glanced over at Half Moon, not knowing her name.

"My name is Half Moon" she mewed bowing her head as a sign of respect.

"Right...Hollyleaf stay with Half Moon while I talk to Lionblaze and Jayfeather about this prophecy. Why don't you collect Jayfeather's apprentice Mintleaf and shown her the medicine cat den"

"Yes Bramblestar" Hollyleaf mewed, padding of with Half Moon. Jayfeather followed Bramblestar and Lionblaze into the leaders den, where Bramblestar didn't wait long to ask.

"So, what dream was sent to you Jayfeather" Jayfeather took a deep breath before retelling his dream.

"I was standing in this dark space, like a tunnel or cave, when the sun when suddenly the scent of blood filled my nose, and a thick pool of it started filling the cave, I almost was drowned in this sea of blood, when I heard this voice..." Jayfeather sighed before he retold what the voice had said.

_"The great darkness has been purified,_

_but now the sharp-eyed Jay and the cat from the past must journey alone,_

_and follow the falling light,_

_through hailing stones,_

_burning ice,_

_and where clouds touch the forest floor,_

_to the land of glowing stones,_

_where the moon meets the sun,_

_and giving their spirits, they unite,_

_to vanquish the first and last evil" _Jayfeather shuddered as he recalled the dark prophecy.

"but how do you know this Half Moon is the other cat you must journey with" Lionblaze asked.

"I just do!" Jayfeather snapped.

"But wouldn't you rather travel with cats you trust, than some strange rouge?"

"Just because your deputy Lionblaze doesn't mean you know everything," Jayfeather hissed.

"Enough" Bramblestar growled, turning to Jayfeather.

"I trust your judgment, you have been the greatest medicine cat Thunderclan could ever ask for, but how will you know where to go?'

"I'll wait for the falling light" He mewed before leaving the den.

"Mintleaf" He called to the black she cat.

"Yes Jayfeather" She asked, pausing to lick her white chest.

"I will soon be leaving on a journey, just as soon as StarClan sends me third sign, I ask you to take care of the clan at my absence"

"Of course Jayfeather" She mewed. Then walked back into the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather" Hollyleaf's brisk mew sounded behind him. She padded up to him followed by Lionblaze.

"Is there something you want to tell us about Half Moon, you barley trust the cats in your own clan, but you're willing to leave on a journey alone with her" Hollyleaf hissed.

"You told her," Jayfeather hissed at Lionblaze.

"This isn't you Jayfeather, it's like you know her, and to well at that" Jayfeather gasped at his brother's realization. He took deep controlled breaths before he he spoke.

"I can't see why you think I'd break the warrior code with a cat I never met before..." he mewed trying to keep the rising panic out of his voice. Lionblaze looked furies, but before he could say anything Half Moon padded up to join them.

"Bramblestar said you needed to see me Jayfeather?" she asked, only keeping her eyes on him. But before he could respond a flash of white in the sky bolted through the stars, in the direction east of the mountains.

"Yes Half Moon, tomorrow, we leave for our journey.

**Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P.**

**Please review, Flames welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people... I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting a hold on the The moon's call, I will eventualy continiue this I promise. But I have a ton of other fanfictions to work on, for warriors, Ed Edd n Eddy, and pokemon, not to mention i have to study for the EOC(End of course exam) for school. So for now i'm putting a hold on this story... sorry guys. I'll start writing agian as soon as I finish up other stories and my school year. So thanks for reading and being patient, I'll see you guys soon! (i hope)n :(**


End file.
